


Alone in a Bed

by Kittycattycat



Series: Andy Bernard's Morning [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Slash, TBH this only exists because I think Ed Helms is hot, This is honestly only my second smut fic, and I haven't uploaded the first one yet, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: It's Tuesday when Andy wakes up with morning wood and a strange feeling in the back of his mind.





	

It was Tuesday morning at nearly four ‘o’clock when Andy woke up.

He groaned as he forced himself to sit up, moving a stray strand of hair out from in front of his eyes. Squinting at his brightly lit digital clock, he was able to make out that it was only three fourty-seven. He wouldn't even need to start getting ready for at least three more hours.

Shifting under his sheets, he immediately realized that he had a bit of a problem. He had a case of entirely obvious morning wood, a small wet spot had already formed on his boxers from where the tip was.

The dream he'd had came back to him in a series of flashes.

Him, sitting there in his office, jerking off. 

Jim, the newbie, quietly watching him until completion.

Them, together, fucking on an office desk.

Oh hell.

He, Andy Bernard, a fully grown adult, actually had a wet dream. Not only that, but he came in his boxers like a preteen. Not only that, but he was still hard. What sort of field day were his hormones having?!

Guiltily, he looked down at his crotch. Was he really going to do this?

Yes, yes he was.

With a resigned sigh, he threw the covers off of himself and stuck his hand down into his boxers. He leaned against his bed frame and bit his bottom lip harshly as he pumped his shaft with vigor.

If he was honest, he didn't even want to be mercilessly fucked like he was during his dream. He wanted something more…romantic. Intimate. He wanted his partner, male or female or anything in between, to genuinely care about him.

As he considered this, he also had to wonder; why Jim? Out of all the people to fantasize about, why him specifically? The guy really wasn't his type. He supposed he was attractive, though, and he'd be lying if he said he'd never noticed it before. Something about his boyish charm was just…

His cock twitched in his hand as he thought about the transfer’s body in more detail. Tall and thin as a rail, but he seemed like the kind of guy who'd actually be in decent shape all things considered. A defined collar bone, a slightly toned stomach, a small happy trail leading down to his pelvis. 

A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of Jim leaning over him with a noticeable smirk on his face and lust clear in his eyes. Jim would lick his lips before he would force Andy to his knees, making him eye level with the standing man’s erect length. He would greedily take the member into his mouth and begin bobbing his head, all the while palming at his own hard-on, still concealed in his trousers.

Pants and moans began flowing from his lips like a waterfall as the scene continued. Jim would force Andy’s mouth away from the other’s erection, just to yank him up and unzip his pants. To help the process along, Andy would pull of his sweater vest and start to unbutton his white collared shirt. Eventually, he would be bare of clothes except for his boxers, and Jim would just be wearing underwear and a blue button up dress shirt (he always did look amazing in those).

Andy would whine impatiently and, in return, Jim would rub his right hand over the tent in his pants to tease him. Andy would buck his hips forward in an attempt to create even the slightest bit more friction, but to no avail.

In reality, he laid provocatively on his bed, stroking his cock and arching his back into the touch. His mouth was agape and his eyes were clenched shut, too wrapped up in his fantasy to think about anything else.

Considering he was already on the edge when he woke up, he didn't even have to imagine anything past stripping before he came with a groan. He bit his lower lip and pumped his cock as he rode out his orgasm as best he could. 

After taking few moments to catch his breath, Andy propped himself up by his elbows on the pillow behind him, exhausted. He grabbed a tissue off his nightstand to clean his cum-splattered stomach with, before throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor.

It didn't take long after for a wave of loneliness to crash into him. Oh, what he'd give to actually have another living, breathing person next to him. To sing to, cuddle, and have sex with them. Sounded quite pleasant, in his opinion. Which is, of course, the only opinion that matters. 

Regardless, he slid back under the sheets and turned onto his side. As he always did, he took an arm and wrapped it snugly around his own torso. He could only hope that one day he'd make himself believe it was somebody else's.


End file.
